Sarah's new life
by soniahedgehog12
Summary: The story I'm gonna write is about a girl name Sarah who keeps having Dreams about planet mobius home to Sonic Hedgehog and that she's part of The population as a dark sapphire blue hedgefox who goes by the name Sonia And her friend Nausicaa and the gang are there as well as various mobians
1. intro

**the story I'm gonna write is about a girl name Sarah who keeps having dreams about planet mobius home to Sonic Hedgehog and that she's part of the population as a dark sapphire blue hedgefox who goes by the name Sonia and her friend Nausicaa and the gang are there as well as various mobians like they're not meant to be part of earth and live with sonic on his home planet and so Sarah decides to make a portal to Sonic's world to see if she can get answers about the dreams she keeps having and around that time a chaos being known as Nazo is born from darkness its self which is the answer she wanted but didn't know but Luna within the M.E tells her she will have a life along with nazo here on planet mobius as a couple but Luna also tells her Sarah has another life with Sonic Hedgehog but Sarah would have to choose between them but couldn't as well for Luna saw within her there was another that wanted to be nazo as Sarah wanted to be with Sonic as for Luna came with a solution which was to split Sarah into two beings and the other being was like Sonia but her out was dark cherry red and she had black shackles on her shoes and wrists and two dreadlocks going down the sides of her face like perfect nazo but was named 'Zano' which ment Unknown and stood by Nazo's side as Sonia stood by Sonic's they were happy until Scourge Fleetway and Mephiles the dark has teamed up to rule over mobius**

Will Sarah(Sonia/Zano)Sonic and the others stop them?

**TBC**


	2. The Dreams and the voice

**Sarah's pov **

Hello my names Sarah Sapphire and here's my story.

It was night time and I was sleeping in my bed having the same dream I kept having every night about this blue hedgehog name Sonic, and another about this light blue hedgehog named

Nazo. I keep hearing things like "_you were meant to be a part of his world and lives….." _and something like _"you don't belong on earth and same goes for your friends…"_ and some names were called like "_Zano he's waiting for you.." _and like "_Sonia he needs you please go to him…" _I didn't understand what they meant but I decided to find out. The next day I woke up I got dressed ate and went to Nausicaa's to ask her what going on with me having these dreams. I knocked on her door and she lets me in. I closed it behind me and asked her if she knew what those dreams ment and to my surprise she's been having them as well.

**Nausicaa's pov**

I was looking up what dreams I kept having

every night till I heard the door and got up and went and opened it and it was Sarah so I let her in and she asked me about her having dreams she kept having every night. I told her the same thing that's been happening to me and we she told me what the voices were saying "Wow Sarah I can't believe you had those dreams as well" I said writing it down "well Sarah I had the same dreams as well

**Flashback**{it was nighttime I was asleep in my warm bed having these weird dreams about this world and this purple lavender cat name Blaze and a white hedgehog who as tele-physic powers name Silver. I don't why but the voices keep telling me things like _"they're waiting for you Nausicaa go to them.." _and I it how will I get there and it said "_get your friends and go to Teresa, she have the answer you're looking for to go her Nausicaa and you will get what's coming to you"_]** end of flashback**

"you see I think that voice is in the gangs' dreams I guess we should head over to Teresa's" I looked at Sarah and we both headed out


	3. The Gateway to Sonic's world

***Sarah's pov***  
Me and Nausicaa walked over to Teresa's house and knocked on the door and  
she anwsered and we went it and told her about the dreams we been having  
"So Teresa do you know why we been having these dreams?"Teresa paced back  
and forth thinking and said "so you two came here to ask me if i can build  
a machine and to take you to Sonic's world?"i gasped "how did you know  
about that Teresa?" She smirked and said"heh i been having the same dreams  
as well i wrote what my dreams were saying"

***Teresa's Pov***  
i was working on a machine till the doorbell rang and it was Sarah and  
Nausicaa and they came it telling me about the dreams they had for the past  
2wks i paced back and forth thinking"so you guys came here to ask me to  
built a machine that will lead you to sonic's world?" i said as i smirk to  
the look on Sarah's face which was priceless heh i been having the same  
dreams as well i wrote what my dreams were saying"i said as i grabbed a  
journal off my desk and handed to Sarah"well it was like this"

**Flashback[**i was sleeping in bed and i had this weird dream i heared a  
voice saying _"Hurry Teresa Sonic's world is in danger.."_ i grunted and  
ask it "what do you mean" and it said  
_"There will be terrible danger striking sonic's world and you are the many _  
_of the only ones that can stop it from happening the three of the cause of _  
_the terrible danger will show themselves when you arrive at the master _  
_altar and you will be greeted by me and sonic tails knuckles shadow and _  
_silver will be there"*_i thought for a moment "but how will i get there?"  
_"build a parallel dimensional gateway 3000 it will be your ticket to _  
_Sonic's world,hurry Teresa you dont having much time.."_ **]end of**  
**Flashback***

"See you to the voice in my dreams said there will be terrible danger and  
we're the many of the only ones that can stop it from happening"i said as i  
walked over to the parallel dimensional gateway 3000 "this here you guys is  
our ticket to Sonic's world"  
**Sarah's pov**

Teresa told us what the voice in her dreams told her and said to build a  
parallel dimensional gateway 3000 which wil send us to sonic's world i was  
glad she already built it "so Teresa will it work?"i ask as i looked at it  
and it looked like a big hoop and were colorful wires on the side and a  
stair case "yes it will Sarah i just need to tighten a few bolts and nuts  
and it ready"She said as she held her wrench tighting a nut into place  
after she was done it was ready she turned it on and it came on and the  
machine started to show a image of the master emerald altar and angel  
island i was surprised that we were able to go to sonic's world"Teresa you  
did it the parallel dimensional gateway 3000 works!"i said as i hugged her

**Nausicaa's pov**  
i was shocked,Teresa managed to get the machine working and Sarah and  
teresa and i got ready to leave to Sonic's world


	4. Meeting Tikal

***Nausicaa's pov***

I was waiting for Sarah and Teresa i was sitting on the couch till a being

came out of the gateway 3000,and it was a female light orange echidna with

a skirt on and white bands in her dreadlocks and a white leather sandals

and blue rings on each wrist and had blue eyes and was giving me a

smile."Who are you?"I ask _*"I'm Tikal, tikal the echidna we're waiting on _

_you nausicaa"_*that voice, was familiar "how do you know my name? She smiled *_"I'm _

_the one who's been in touch within your Sarah and Teresa's dreams"*._So it

was her voice we've been hearing every night in our dreams. Sarah and Teresa

came back "Sarah Teresa are you done we have a special guest."Sarah and

Teresa each had small bag with them that had notepad phone, sketchpa ,and a

pen to write things down and they were wearing sports outfit. "you guys

this is Tikal she's the one who's been telling us in our dreams" Tikal

smiled at _them "Hello Sarah and Teresa are you guys ready to go sonic and _

_the others are waiting for us we don't have much time and there's a very _

_special friend who will tell you everything his name is Jayson the wolf he _

_will tell you what's gonna happen"_*

***Tikal's pov***

i stepped of out the gateway 3000 and saw Nausicaa and gave her a warm

smile, her hair style was just like silver's only it was brushed down and

she wore a purple shirt and went with her skirt and long glove that

had gold shackles on her as well as her boots were just like silver's that

had more heel to them _*"hello Nausicaa I'm tikal I'm the one responsible _

_for the voice in your dreams"_*i said as i walked up to her giving another

warm smile_*"I've been watching you for quite some time and i know you three _

_are the only ones that can stop the destruction from happening"_*i said as

Sarah and Teresa came back in_*"hello Sarah hello Teresa, its good to _

_finally meet all of you"_*i gave off another warm smile

**Sarah&Teresa's pov**

We came back saw Nausicca with a female light orange echidna with a skirt

on and white bands in her dreadlocks and a white leather sandals and blue

rings on each wrist and had blue eyes and threw us a warm smile_.*"hello you _

_two I'm tikal i was just telling your friend Nausicca here about the _

_Destruction of Sonic's world." _*she said calmly."So what's gonna happen to

Sonic's world?"We asked as we saw a Scared and worried look on her face. _*"when _

_The destruction is complete all mobians will be slaves to the three and all _

_Mobius will be nothing but a wasteland"_*she said as she kept that worried

look on her face "that's not good and what will happen to sonic and the

gang?"she had a frighten look on her face ."_Sonic will be dead or a slave _

_as well and tortured as well as the others well be chained up"_*she said

"well count us in i can't stand to image sonic be chained up like that lets

go girls" Tikal smiled and her hand glowed as we began to change form


	5. Meeting the gang

**Sarah's pov**

We were changing form, I became a sapphire blue hedge-fox with two tails and peach skin and dark green eyes "wow I'm a hedge-fox amazing."i said as i took a good look at myself "hey i can control my tails."i said as i twirled them i looked at Teresa she has become female tails wearing a blue outfit showing her cleavage and had purple hair and icy blue eyes and ears were pierced "wow Teresa you look amazing!"i said as i walked over to her "Miss Tikal i was wondering about the dream of a being call Nazo

**Teresa's pov**

Sarah looked at me she became a dark blue hedge-fox become female tails wearing a blue outfit showing her cleavage and had purple hair and icy blue eyes and ears were pierced "wow Tikal are we really mobains?"i asked as i looked at tikal the shot over to Nausicaa who looked like silver and wore a black skirt with sky blue highlights and a shirt to go with it along with a collar i looked back at tikal _"yes you are Natalie along with your new names Sarah you new name is Sonia and Zano for there is a second being within you"_Tikal said as her hands glowed and Sarah who's now called Sonia from now on and she was spilt in two another being was standing next to Sonia but had dreadlocks and her red outfit was a dark cherry red who must had been Zano the being within Sonia

**Tikal's pov**

i changed Sarah Teresa and Nausicaa into their inner mobain(s) i gave them new names and spilt Sarah in two cause there was another side of her that was made of negativity and i called that being Zano who will soon meet her soul mate _"yes you guys are now mobains,lets go shall we?"_i said giving off a warm smile"yes we are miss tikal"they said as they were ready to go i smiled and walked up to the portal_ "lets go...your destination awaits you"_i said as we walked through the gate"

**Knuckles' pov**

i was guarding the Master Emerald, til i saw tikal step out of the portal with four girls one that looked like silver, but was a female another was a dark blue hedge-fox and the other one looked like sonic only her fur was dark blue and had two dreadlocks on the side of her face and last the other girl looked like a female tails_"hello Knuckles i would like you to meet my new friends"_Tikal said as she smiled at me

**Sonic's pov**

Me Tails Shadow and silver were at Angel island with Knuckles and what happened is that Tikal came out of a portal along four other girls and oh my,i blushed at the hedge-fox she was so beautiful she had Dark blue fur and dark green eyes and wore a red sports outfit "Hello Tikal who are your new friends?"i said looking at the hedge-fox who was looking back at me blushing _"oh Sonic these are the ones that will be helping_ _you against the destruction_ _that will occur here on mobius."_Tikal said as the hedge-fox smiled at me warmly"Hello Sonic i heard so much about you and your friends, my name is Sonia."Hedge-fox said smiling as she held my hands my she was a walking sapphire that shone in the sunlight 'Well Sonia its nice to meet you and that's a beautiful name its suits you."i said as i kissed her hand smiling,She blushed and stood by my side as we waited for the others to arrive

**Tails' pov**

I was standing by Sonic's side and this dark blue hedge-fox came up to him,i heard her say her name was Sonia and sonic was holding hands with her and kissed her hand, i could tell he was in love with her just by looking into his eyes,i saw a two-tailed fox that wore a dark blue outfit and had purple hair and dark blue eyes i walked up to her and smiled "Hello miss my name is Tails the fox"i said as a smiled "well hello Tails my names Natalie its very nice to meet you and your friends,i hope we'll become great friends"She smiled Natalie what a lovely name."Well miss Natalie its very nice to meet you,and I'm sure we become great friends"i said as i held her hand she blushed and her smile gave me warm feelings.

**_*later than evening*_**

**Sonic's pov**

Tails and I led Sonia and Natalie to out house,i was carrying Sonia in my arms holding her close to me smiling i can tell she liked me"alright Sonia you can sleep with me if you want"i said setting her on my bed smiling "heh oh Sonic it was nice of you to let me spend the night with you~."She said as she threw me a smile "heh im glad as well Sonia~"i Said as i pinned her down smirking "Oh my someone's a**_Naughty_** hedgehog.~"She as i kissed her and turned the lights off."i love you Sonia."i held her close and went to sleep.


End file.
